Sombras y Luces
by moniklaa
Summary: Un corazón destrozado necesita un poco de esperanza.


**Titulo:** Sombras y Luces  
><strong>Autor:<strong>**LUNAazul**  
><strong>PersonajesEmparejamiento:**Bruce Wayne/Lois Lane, Clark, Diana, Conner, Alfred, Barbará, Tim y Dick, menciones de Clark/Diana.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong>NC-17.  
><strong>Wordcount:<strong>2. ,325.  
><strong>Género:<strong>Romance.  
><strong>SpoilerAdvertencias:**Ninguna.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>Un corazón destrozado necesita un poco de esperanza.  
><strong>NA-1:**Ok, antes que nada detesto Brois, ¡Demasiado! No tanto como Brex… aunque es algo morboso de mi parte mencionarlo ahora que lo pienso bien.  
>Bien pero, adoro a Bruce Wayne y creo que mientras "My Clarkie" no sufra puedo escribir esta parejita sin problemas y lo mejor que pueda.<br>**N/A-2:**Si les gusta podría entenderse a un fic largo, no lo sé

& & & & & &  
><em><br>"If I could tear you from the ceiling__  
>And guarantee a source divine<em>_  
>Rid you off possessions fleeting<em>_  
>Remain your funny valentine…<em>__

_…Don't go and leave me__  
>And please don't drive me blind<em>_  
>Don't go and leave me<em>_  
>And please don't drive me blind…<em>__

_…If I could tear you from the ceiling,__  
>I'd freeze us both in time<em>_  
>And find a brand new way of seeing;<em>_  
>Your eyes forever glued to mine…<em>__

_…I know I broke it__  
>I know I broke it<em>_  
>I know I broke it…"<em>_  
><em>  
>"Blind" interprete <strong>Placebo.<strong>

"Con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad" ¿fue eso lo que dijo? o "Que todo sería más normal con tiempo"… Bruce no recordaba claramente las palabras de Clark, recordaba la fragilidad de su voz y su toque dudoso mientras lo decía, claro, era la misma sensación de incomodidad y pena silenciosa de Oliver, Diana, Chloe, Dinah, Hall, Dick y Bart aunque este último fingiendo ser más discreta aún transpirando el nerviosismo por los poros…

Todos hablaron con optimismo, cada miembro de la liga le dio sus mejores deseos… pero su lastima no desapareció de cada palabra pronunciada o no dicha en todo caso, y es que Bruce Wayne sabía que no había marcha atrás, todo se reducía a su vida a partir del accidente, y justo eso era lo que lo estaba destruyendo.

Batman murió esa noche al instante en que sus retinas fueron quemadas, Dick era demasiado inexperto para cargar con el traje, con todo lo que este representaba y sinceramente el quemado murciélago se negaba a pasar la estafeta.

Los primeros días Bruce paso cada segundo en su dormitorio, sentado junto a la ventaba fingiendo mirar afuera, pensar en cómo se veía el jardín desde ahí, imaginando como las copas de los arboles se movían con la brisa del viento que su rostro aun sentía, fue casi inerte, Alfred lo miro paciente esperando que la pena pasara, prefería la ira que el silencio.

Clark pasó el primer mes instalado permanentemente en la mansión Wayne, mientras Superman salía a patrullar la ciudad con Nightwing y Robin, en Metropolis su prima y su novia permanecían poniendo orden. El kriptoniano intento de todas las formas que pudo ayudar a Bruce ha adaptarse a su nueva vida, le conto sobre su propia experiencia de ceguera solo ganando una respuesta brusca de ex-Batman sobre lo diferente que era la situación y para terminar despotricando contra él y sus habilidades alienígenas.

"Si no desea ayuda no hay nada que podemos hacer por el"

Fue eso lo que le dijo a Alfred antes de hacer sus maletas de regreso a Metropolis.

Dos meses y medio después del accidente, todo se fue en declive… Todo empezó cuando un buen día Bruce salió por primera vez de su habitación, logro gracias a su memoria esquivar un par de obstáculos, ando moviéndose con apoyo de sus manos que no dejaba de inspeccionar a su alrededor y aferrarse a las paredes, Tim lo vio y deseo ir a ayudarlo pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo detuvo, volteo para ver detrás de él a Alfred guardando silencio contemplando al mayor Wayne hacer su recorrido; este paso medio pasillo cuando una cómoda lo hizo caer bruscamente contra el suelo y sobre ella, gruño furioso y cuando el joven Robin llego a él la situación empeoro, lo empujo fuera de él maldiciéndolo de mil formas. No deseaba ayuda, tanto Barbará, Dick y Robin pasaron por sus propios momentos incómodos y poco a pocos optaron por alejarse del millonario ciego, Alfred fue el único que permaneció intentando e intentando.

Tres meses después del accidente Bruce se negó con más fuerza a mejorar, solo salía de su dormitorio al jardín donde pasaba horas sentado sin más, no acepto las clases de braille, y dijo ¡NO! al bastón de invidente.

& & & & & &

Tres meses y medios…  
>(El ahora)<p>

Una gran fiesta se estaba por celebra en la Mansión, era una presión de la compañía para demostrar que la situación de ceguera de Bruce Wayne no afectaba en lo más mínimo, Superman (Clark Kent) y Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) desearon pasar de encubiertos para vigilar la situación de su amigo y comprobar el deterioro del que hablaban Batgirl y Robin.

Juntos a ellos, iba Lois Lane… quien tenía su propia preocupación por el multimillonario.

Media velada paso, y Bruce permaneció oculto en el balcón, los tres tenían las miradas dirigidas hacia él, Clark acomodo sus gafas por quinceava vez con los labios fruncidos.

-"Deberíamos poder hacer algo por él"  
>-"Si no quiere ayuda no hay nada que podamos hacer, Clark"<p>

Hablo Diana junto a él, quien lucía casi en contra de su naturaleza un vestido negro que delineaba su figura y llamaba la atención de varios varones de la burguesía de Gotham, y como un domino cayendo tras otro esta atención involuntaria hacía al amable y tímido Clark Kent mas posesivo de lo que solía comportarse, posando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia amazona.

Lois tomo un largo trago de champaña, su mirada nunca dejo al corredor y al hombre de lente oscuro inclinado en el balcón de piedra, con esa imagen de estar completamente perdido.

En el otro lado, estaba Tim y Conner vagamente hablando en la barra…

Y al alrededor, todos los asistentes a la fiesta en sus asuntos, la mayoría hablando de cosas simples y sin importancia, otros sobre futuros negocios en puerta, o sobre dinero. Cada uno concentrado hasta que el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en el piso los distrajo, y dirigió sus miradas al balcón y a Wayne presionado los puños y con su pie sobre un trozo de la copa rota. Pronto empezaron las habladurías, comentarios entre susurros, Tim levanto la mirada y escucho un feo y grosero comentario sobre la salud mental de Bruce de un hombre obeso a unos pasos…

-"Esto es una porquería"

Pasó junto a Conner directo al balcón mientras Bruce hacia una integración a la fiesta moviendo violentamente las puertas de vidrio que lo separaban del salón.

-"¿Bruce?"

Este lo empujo con la mano plana en el pecho del chico, camino sin habla en línea casi recta con el ceño fruncido dejando al joven Robin inmóvil con Conner detrás de él listo para apoyar a su amigo en caso ayuda emocional…

-"Creo que..."

Diana puso un dedo en los labios de Clark haciéndolo callar, atenta a la reacción de Bruce y su pronto choque con una mesa mal acomodada con alimentos, y con la caída de un cubo de canapés al suelo.

-"Esto es suficiente"

Lois trago todo su trago y se alejo rumbo a Bruce.

-"Siempre te ha gustado el escándalo, no es cierto Brucie"

Murmuro a su oído con un toque coqueto, mientras se aferraba a su brazo y lo saco como pudo del salón.

& & & & & &

Se quedaron en el jardín, alumbrados tenuemente con un cielo estrellado y las luces ajenas del interior de la casa; los murmullos de la fiestas era ilegibles, y el sonido más fuerte era el canto de los grillos entre lo verde.

-"Vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar ahí, compadeciéndote de ti mismo"

Bruce no dijo nada, solo se sentó tocando exageradamente la superficie de la banca.

-"Ok, un gracias se apreciaría"  
>-"No necesitaba tu ayuda"<p>

Lois cruzo sus brazos sobre su ligero escote y la tela rojo vino de su vestido entallado.

-"Si, eso es obvio… ni la ayuda de nadie más; me hubiera encantado que hubieras visto la cara del pobre de Tim hoy, acabas de mandarlo un paso más lejos de ti, como si no estuvieran ya en planetas diferentes"  
>-"¡Lois!"<p>

Lois sonrió fúnebremente solo una mueca en sus labios… verlo así dolía y mucho, y parte de ella no sabía ¿Por qué?

-"Enserio Bruce, esto es lo que queda del gran caballero de la noche"

Hizo un énfasis con sus manos.

-"¡Por que no te largas de un maldita vez Lois!"

Grito tan fuerte como pudo, sus pulmones terminaron llenándose de aire frio al exhalar tras la exclamación.

-"¡Déjame en Paz!"

Bruce se levanto de la banca no antes de tocar los bordes de esta para verificar toda su ubicación.

-"¿Cómo diablos podría?"

La voz frágil y al punto de la locura de la reportera del Diario el planeta estallo, ella lo jalo del brazo poniéndose frente a él, deseando que por lo menos el ex-vigilante pudiera sentir su mirada ya que no podía verla.

-"Se que esto es una mierda Bruce, que lo único que realmente era importante para ti era salir entre callejones proclamando justicia como Batman y que no poder hacerlo te está destruyendo, pero…"

Mordió su lengua, él esquivo su voz y por tanto su rostro…

-"Bruce, no nos alejes de ti"

Tomo un segundo y no hubo reacción del hombre frente a ella, solo la misma frialdad.

-"Dick y Tim te necesitan, y Clark no encuentra su existencia sin su mejor amigo…"

Y nada, seguía esquivo, con su rostro hacia otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior controlando la furia.

-"Bruce, yo…"

Lois negó sintiendo como él se liberaba de su agarre.

-"Dios, te quiero… Yo, mierda te amo"

Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontró con un gesto algo indescifrable del millonario, se acerco a él sin ser esquivada y le dio un beso fuerte y temerario, dejando pasar su mano por su cuello a la nuca y a acomodarse una mejor posición.

& & & & & &

La fiesta había terminado…  
>Conner hablo unas cuantas cosas con su padre y se marcho rumbo a Smallville, mientras Superman se fue con Diana despidiéndose a su paso de Alfred.<p>

En la recamara de Bruce…  
>Lois cerró las largas cortinas dejando una leve franja de luz entrante por la ventana, una lámpara junto a la cama ayudaba con la localización de sombras y sus objetos.<p>

-"Supongo que así es mejor"  
>-"No hace mucha diferencia para mi"<p>

Hablo con toda la amargura Bruce sentado en un sillón con su cabeza recargada en un brazo.

-"Si eso es cierto"

Lois enchueco la boca, frente al mueble y frente a él, después sonrió y lo jalo lejos de asintió, pegándolo a su cuerpo curvilíneo.

-"Creo que no necesita ver todo, Brucie"  
>-"¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?"<p>

Ella se pego mas hablando esta vez a su oído.

-"Ya sabes, las mejores cosas de la vida se sienten con las manos"  
>-"¿Y que coños significa eso?"<p>

Lois tomo la mano de Bruce y la dirigió a su senos, ganando un gruñido de sorpresa del murciélago ciego.

-"Justo eso"

Bruce exhalo con la boca entre abierta, y después su lengua salió y humedeció su labio inferior mientras su mano descendía.

-"Justo a eso ¿eh?"

Lois alineo la mano de Bruce directo al zíper en la parte trasera del vestido.

-"Solo intenta no pensar en los ojos. Actúa con tus manos… y ya después con todo tu cuerpo"

Su voz se calentó en la última parte, mientras el cierre poco a poco fue abajo acompañado del chirrido de los dientes de metal y de sus dos alientos jadeantes, sus bocas a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

El vestido cae al suelo, y Lois tiene un espasmo ante la vulnerabilidad de su casi desnudes, aun tiene un sujetador y las bragas, Bruce la besa con dulzura moviendo su largo cabello para fijar sus manos en sus hombros y penetra el beso.

-"Lois te amo también"

Susurra contra su boca el multimillonario dejando el beso, Lois le quita los lentes oscuros arrojándolo a la oscuridad y posando sus manos en el rostro bello y masculino.

-"Hazme el amor"

Y vuelven a devorar sus labios con frenesí, manos expertas liberan el sujetador, ella gime en el beso ante la libertad de su pecho.

& & & & & &

-"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Lois arquea la espalda en la cama, sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de seda… La succión se hace más difícil y su pecho se agita desnudo ante la desesperacion, esto es tan real y tan intenso, podria caer perdida en su orgasmo ahora mismo.

Suspira con los ojos cerrados… Él reinicia sus dedos en los largos centímetros de piel expuesta mientras su boca sigue con su propio juego, Lois muerde sus labios al punto del sangrado, y es que la boca de Bruce puede hacer maravilla, moliendo con su lengua su piel, su agujero, y haciéndola abrir sus muslos. Ofreciendo su cuerpo como no recuerda haberlo echo en su vida a nadie mas, Bruce aprovecha bien el asceso, lamiendo y chupando y tratando de retorcer la lengua en el cuerpo de la Cataña, oh y es tan bueno, Lois abre los ojos jadeando con la boca completamente abierta.

La imagen en si es tan caliente, sus cuerpos bajo la tenue luz de aquella lámpara… solo dos siluetas tonificadas… Lois con la espalda arqueada, sus dedos clavados en las hojas de la cama, su pelo cayendo detrás y él besando su obligo con devoción.

Pero este momento no se trata de ver, sino de sentir… solo eso; El Primer Paso.

-THE END- 


End file.
